For some semiconductor devices, certain prior art semiconductor packages are available for soldering to a cold plate or connection to a cold plate via a thermal interface material. If thermal interface material is used rather than a direct metal bonding or solder connection, thermal impedance for the system of the semiconductor package and the cold plate tends to be increased; hence, heat dissipation of a semiconductor device can be degraded.
To reduce or minimize thermal impedance, other prior art semiconductor devices support applying coolant directly to semiconductor packages via coolant volumes that are bounded by gaskets or seals. However, if the seals or gaskets leak, an electronic assembly associated with the semiconductor device or the semiconductor device can become vulnerable to catastrophic failure, such as short circuits associated with water or moisture, from the ingress of coolant into live electronic circuitry and devices. Therefore, there is need for a package for a semiconductor device that facilitates the use of coolants without a gasket or seal that is vulnerable to the leakage of coolant or ingress of coolant into semiconductor device.